disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5620015-20140129023803
I did not wait 3 seasons to see their beautiful lovely faces get blocked by Leo's damn hair, though I'm glad it was "intimate" and you could sorta hear it. Hi guys, back from inactivation. I'm sorry, I really am. I saw the messages, thanks for trying to get me back. But I had school, I had drivers ed. I couldn't spend time on a show that was running into the ground. And the fans, most of y'all were fantastic. But it wasn't worth coming on, I was at the end of my fanfic phase. They didn't even put Kim in the spy episode, they could have had the androids or whatever the hell those were, identify Jack and threaten Kim and Jerry as his "pressure points". I didn't watch Wasabi Forever, just found that clip. I might watch it eventually for closure. Well, I really don't know about Season 4. I might watch it for the karate, I'm sure the bromance with the queer undertones will increase (Maybe one of them is bi, it would take one line, Disney, just one, I dare you) I grew up, guys. I turned 17 today. This is a show for 7 year old boys. Besides, there's more adult stuff out there. With better writing, better romance, better drama and action. No overused kiddy plot lines and tropes. Stuff with real feels. And even those sometimes run their course. Writing is hard. This is just the thing that got me into it. But I'll remember that. I'm always going to remember season 2. That was the peak, they had everyone, the romantic tension was good, and the fighting was great. I don't like Jack's character development in Season 3, they took away his intelligence. He was street-smart, and they ruined that with too many "dude what are you talking abouts". And the hair gag was overused - I won't give my personal comments about Leo's hair. Milton and Jerry had good arcs. Kim, .... the only episode I liked with her was the go kart one. I'll publish under my real name, maybe you guys'll find me. If you're reading a book about teen spies in five to ten years, there'll be a Kim Brewer hidden as a minor character. If you guys still wanna talk to me, hell, you can talk head canons, drabbles about the KI characters, I'm up for that - got a Tumblr blog with the URL "childofravenclaw" You can follow, send requests, introduce yourselves, I know a lot of you are too young for Tumblr, but you can still look at blogs and send anonymous asks without an account...as long as none of you are 40+ perverts, which I know you're not... (shifty eyes) Into Supernatural now, just started 4th season. Hell, Chestervelle's a lot like an older, sexier Kick. But they have an unhappy ending which I'm not looking forward to. I had 2,569 edits when I went on hiatus. Hello, 2570. See ya on the flipside, Kickin It fans. Peace on Earth. ~Meg aka "j'adore-la-plage-et-les-montagnes"